


A Revolutionary Pirate Life

by PortgasDAnne001



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Multi, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortgasDAnne001/pseuds/PortgasDAnne001
Summary: Life as Dragon's daughter was an adventure in and of itself. Or at least for Sheiarrah it was. let's not forget that her little brothers was an aspiring pirate, a commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and Chief of Staff for the Revolutionary Army. Let's follow her life as she meets her true love, and helps family conquer the world. SI/OC!Story.





	1. In Death There Is Life?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC characters and this fic's plot. Very loosly based off Umei no Mai's Unintended Consequences.

Chapter 1: In Death there is Life?

"WATCH OUT!" was the last thing I heard as I curled around a child to protect them from the on coming car. Then everything went grey.

I watched as an ambulance showed up and checked on the little girl I just saved. I was happy that she was alive, but then I notice that the medics were checking another body. It was my body! I knew then, that I just died to save a child and I didn't care one bit that I was dead.

I saw the little girl's mother sobbing over, not only the little girl, but me as well. Why did she care about what happened to me? Why?! Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is, or rather was, Layla Calipper, I'm an abused 13 year-old girl with no friends. I lover children, even though most people consider me to be a child as well, but I had to grow up fast. To me children are not only the future, but also the life of the world.

Now, as I watch the medics shake their heads after trying to revive me several time to no aveil, I felt nothing but releif. I watch as the woman cried as my body was loaded into a body bag, when i felt as if a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a cloaked man standing behind me. I knew, just knew, that this was my reaper, my Death.

"Thank you. For taking the pain away." I murmured softly as I smiled happily at him. He looked completely startled by the fact that he was being thanked. He stared at me for a little while before nodding his head and motioning for me to follow him.

Death led me to a place where the room was large and filled with so many doors, there was too many to count. I took a close look at the doors, I noticed that, written on the doors, was codes. It looked like all the codes started with OP-.

Death led me to the centre of the room and took a long look at me. After a while, he reached his hand out to me and then lifted my hand to his covered face, then stared at the inside of my wrist for a bit. He nodded and walked aroud the room looking at each door, while I looked at the wrist he just stared at.

There on my wrist was a code, like the ones on the doors. OP-1s5i0o0cJ0U0L6Y. The second part of the code on my wrist looked like the date of July 6, 1500, just with added 0s and letters. I then silently watched as the reaper searched through the doors, until he stopped in front of one that oddly enough had the same code I did. He then motioned me to come to his side.

After I reached his side, I couldn't help but to hug him before standing next to him. The reaper paused in slight shock before he took me by suprise, he was hugging me back! I grinned up at him while he took a key, that somehow wound up in my pocket, and unlocked the door, motioning for me to enter it.

"Will I be happy?" I asked while looking at him.

"That will be up to you to decide..." a quiet, raspy voice said, while it echoed around the room. I gave the reaper a smile before stepping into the blinding light that came from the now open door. As i stepped further in and closed the door, everything faded to black.

When i regained consciousness again, I heard muffled voices talking to each other. I also felt myself moving involuntarily, as well as a bit of comforting pressure against my side. This position was very comfortible, along with the rocking sensation, like we were on a boat. Now I was slowly falling asleep to all of the serenity I was feeling.

As time goes on, the space I was in seemed to shrink and shrink. It's either that or I was growing for no entire reason. Today it was way too tight, and it felt as if something was wrapped around my neck. I felt as if the walls were tightening, and I was choking.

When I woke up again, I was cold and there was the blinding light above me. I seem to be sobbing quietly as well. My body was moving jerkily around, as if I had no control over it, and it seems that there were huge people surrounding me on all sides.

'Its a beautiful little girl." was basically shouted cheerfully in my ears. That was when I realized that I was just reborn.

'I have new parents!' i thought frantically. I was then placed in a firm, but comfortible hold.

I looked at the person holding me and got the shock of my life. The one holding me was Monkey D Dragon, father of Monkey D Luffy, leader of the Revolutionary Army. Why was he here, holding a new born baby? I know I'm in One Piece now, but where was I born?

"Hello, my daughter." Dragon said serenly, while looking down at me. "Now to name you, sweetheart." I give him a disgruntled look. Does that mean I was born as a Female Luffy? God I hope not. I don't want to be stupid. "Hahaha, you gained my expressions. I think I'll name you Monkey D Sheiarrah. That's a perfect name for you.' Dragon grinned happily down at me, while I just give him a grumpy look. "It looks like you'll get my intelligence as well. Sheila, meet our daughter, Sheiarrah."

He placed me in someone else's gentle arms and sat down in a nearby chair. I looked up at the person, only to be met by a very beautiful woman with pretty blond hair and star silver eyes. She looks so pretty while grinning down at me, that I start to coo at her.

"Hey there, sweetheart. I'm your Mama, Sheila, and the man that was holding you was your Papa, Dragon." I now know where Luffy gets his personality, other than his grandfather. I gave a heavy yawn while cuddling up to my new Mama, and fell asleep.

A/N: Hey guys! I have more chapters that will be posted in few weeks, but let me know how I did in the review section please. Also if you have any ideas for any of my stories please just tell me, I'm open to seggestions. R&R.


	2. Growing a Little and Meeting Family

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but when your in the hospital with no one to bring you your laptop to write your story on things get posponed. again sorry.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC characters and this fic's plot. Very loosly based off Umei no Mai's Unintended Consequences.  
Chapter 2: Growing a Little and Meeting Family  
As months pass by, I was slowly reaching a year old, relearning many things (mainly relearning muscle memory), but I have yet to crawl. Not that I don't want to move or anything, but I just want to walk, not crawl. I know that I'm worry my parents, so I'm detirrmined to walk today.   
Right now I'm being babysat by a very calm Kuma, who just happened to fall asleep several minutes ago. I carefully (and oh so quietly) climbed out of my crib and stood silently watching Kuma. After making sure he stayed asleep, I tested my walking ability. I had a waddle, but I was sturdy and oddly enough was silent as a ninja.   
I waddled to the cracked door to the hallway and silently pulled it open. I looked down the hallway on both sides and grinned. Nobody was here in the hallway. I swiftly made my way to where I could feel Dady was at. For some reason I couldn't feel Mommy right now. Yeah, I just said feel; I can literally tell who is who just by their pressence.  
I waddled straight upto the door that I just knew Daddy was behind. This door, like my own, was cracked open. Again, I silently pushed it open. Daddy was standing on his balcony, so I decided to crawl under his desk. I wonder when they will notice that I'm missing. I grinned and snuggled into the carpet and slowly fell asleep.  
After what felt like a few minutes, I woke up andeverything was silent. I noticed Daddy's feet next to me and was hit with a mischievous thought, 'Let's tie Daddy's shoes together!'   
After tying Daddy's shoes together I started crawling to the closet and glanced up at Daddy, noticing that he was asleep. I crawled into the closet and pulled it mostly closed so I could see out it. After some time passed Kuma walked in and went to Daddy, waking him up.  
"Dragon, Sheiarra is no longer in the nursery." Kuma stated. "We were taking a nap and when I awoke, she was no longer in the room."  
Daddy stood up quickly and went to take a step, but because I tied his shoes together earlier, he tripped. Daddy looked down with wide eyes after he got up, and quickly redid his shoes the correct way. I nearly busted out laughing after that happened, but I was quick to hold on to my laughter.  
"Is someone trying to sabatage or prank us?" Daddy asked quietly.  
"I don't know, but we still have to find Skylarra. It's almost time to feed her." Kuma stated smoothly. I grinned as they left the office door open when they left in a rush, well Daddy did anyway.   
That's when I felt a presence similar to Mommy, but not quite her. I got curious and decide to go find it. I got up and waddled out of the closet and office, looking down both sides of hall. Daddy and Kuma were already gone, so I waddled towards the presence and followed it all the way down four different hallways.  
When I finally got to the room It was in and looked in, I was immidately noticed by said presence. The presence was an old man (to me atleast) that was very fimiliar, Silvers Rayleigh. He gave a very toothy grin and picked me up while I squealed and babbled at him.  
"Well now! I thought Sheila said you didn't know how to walk yet." he said while I babbled and giggled at him. "Let's get you back to your Mommy and Daddy, shall we?" I burst out in loud laughter after he said Daddy, while he chuckled at my behavior.  
Rayleigh carried me down the hall where my parents and Kuma were discussing where to search for me. As we rounded the corner, I couldn't help but to laugh loudly when I saw Daddy. Thus everyone stared at Rayleigh and me.  
"Ray! Where did you find her?!" Mommy yelled as she rushed over to us to check me over.  
"I didn't. She waddled her own way to me." Rayleigh stated. "I thought you said she couldn't walk yet, Sheila." They all looked at me in suprise.  
"So where were you today, sweetheart?" Mommy asked looking at me and grinning. I let out a loud laugh again while she took me from Rayleigh.  
"I mwake Daddy twip." I stated, while laughing at Daddy. He looked at me in shock, while Mommy smirked.  
"And how did you make Daddy trip?" Mommy asked, while glancing up at Daddy. He was blushing and looking away.  
"Shoes." I stated plainly. Rayleigh and Mommy cackled together, while Daddy took me from Mommy.  
"That was really mean to Daddy, Sheiarra...but I have to admit...it was kind of funny, too." Daddy said while grinning. "And I see you met your Uncle Rayleigh as well." I looked at Rayleigh then grinned and reached for him.  
He took me in his arms again and I reached up and hugged him around his neck. I saw a sadness in his eyes as I looked up at him.  
"Unca Ray-ray huwrt." that statement startled everyone in the room. I stared sadly up at him, knowing that its the type of pain that goes away slowly. I lean against him to give my confort, while he smiled grimmly at me, taking the offered comfort.  
"Its okay, it'll get better slowly." he said while i slowly fell asleep in his arms being fed.  
******************************  
Its been about a year since I met Uncle Rayleigh and I no longer have the childish lisp to my speach patterns. I recently convinced Daddy to teach me how to read and write just so I don't get too bored all the time. I advanced in that very quickly to the shock of my parents.  
Today, though, I was bored rather quickly. I had already read through all my books several times over. So, I decided to go see what Daddy was up to. I approached Daddy's office door, where I knew he was as I can feel him in there somehow, and I opened the door to walk in. The problem was that Daddy was on the transponder snail.  
"Daddy?" I asked quietly, thanking whatever higher being that our transponders were private ones. Dragon looked up and grinned, motioning me to him.  
"Father, I'd like to introduce you to someone when you get here, alright?" he asked proudly, while picking me up.  
"What is this about, Dragon? I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now!" a rough, unknown voice yelled through the transponder as I stared wide-eyed at it.   
"You'll see when you get here." Daddy said while chuckling. He looked at me after hanging up and saw me staring at him in curiosity. "Now what did you come to Daddy for, Sheiarrah?"  
"I'm bored, Daddy!" I said, pouting. "I've read all my books at least three times and practically memorized them! I need new books or even writing material!"  
"That was quite the rant there. I'll take you shopping soon, but we have to go meet your Grandfather Garp." Daddy said patting my head gently.  
"Jiji?" I asked, tilting my head. Does this mean I get to meet Garp's crew?  
"Yes, your Jiji." he chuckled at me. He stood up, putting me on his hip and walked to the small ship that we sometimes go out on. I looked around the ship as Daddy got it sailing. I loved this ship, it was so beatiful.   
I grinned as I climbed up to the crows nest and looked out to the sea as it gave off a peaceful feeling. I could this was where I'm meant to be. Well, almost. I feel as if I should be under the water.  
It was about two hours later when I finally felt some people off to the left of us. We had already anchored about 30 or so minutes ago, so I looked towards the approaching people. They weren't too far from us, so it didn't take long for them to pull up beside us and board our ship.  
The first person I took notice of had to be my Grandfather Garp. He was in his Marine uniform and- holding a bundled blanket? The blanket felt like a person? Then it hit me. He was holding a baby in a blanket. (Yes, I had stupid moments. Shut up.) The second I took notice of was a younger looking Aokiji. Why was he here? Maybe he was still training his devil fruit powers? The rest stayed on their own ship.  
"Alright Dragon. I'm here now, what is this all about?" my new Jiji asked. Daddy grinned, as he had noticed that I had climbed down and hid behind him before they got to the ship.  
"You don't have to be shy, Sheiarrah," Daddy started speaking. "they're good people." I peeked around Daddy again, blushing.  
"Daddy, is that Jiji?" I whispered quite loudly, looking up at him. He lifted me up and placed me on his hip, then faced Garp. Garp had the most amusing flabbergasted expression his face when he saw me. I blushed again and hid my face in Daddy's shoulder.  
"Yes, sweetheart, that's your Jiji." Daddy told me gently, amused that I'm being shy towards Jiji and Jiji's expression. "Father, I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Monkey D Sheiarrah."  
"A gr-granddaughter?" Garp stuttered. "I have a- I mean I knew you would have children soon, but I never thought that I'd finally actually get grandchildren. How old is she?" I turned my head to look at Jiji and noticed him staring at me. My curiousity now out weighing my shyness.  
"Sheiarrah will be two at the beginning of July." Daddy stated proudly. This made both marines look at me in shock.  
"And she can speak in complete comprehendable sentences?" said a very stunned Aokiji.   
"Do you want to hold her, father?" Daddy asked. I grinned and reached towards Jiji, wanting to be held by him. Daddy looked at me, then Jiji. Jiji gave a blinding grin and shfted his hold on the baby to one arm so he could the other to hold me. He gently took me from Daddy and looked me over.  
"She's gorgeous. She has the family onix coloured hair and very pretty ocean coloured eyes. It looks like she has mermaid blood in her." Jiji started to rant about the observations he had of me.   
I ignored him in favor of looking at the baby in his other arm. The baby had black hair and the cutest freckles. I then look up at Jiji.  
"She's a quarter mermaid, father, but it came out strong in her." Daddy stated. Jiji nodded in understanding.  
"Jiji, who baby?" I asked curiously, pointing at the baby in his other arm. Jiji looked down at me and then to the baby.  
"This little one is my adopted grandson, Portgas D Ace." he said while grinning. This little baby was Ace?   
Just as I looked at the baby again he opened his eyes. He looked at me and squealed while squirmming to be put down. I giggled at him and did the same. Jiji laughed at the two of us and placed us down on the deck. I decided to ignor the adults in favor of playing with baby Ace.   
I was laughing joyously as I chased Ace around the deck of our ship. When I noticed a very strange presence in the sea and walked over to the edge of the deck and looked over the railing. There was something or someone in the water.  
"Daddy?" I called out to the adults, getting their attention. They came over to where I was curious about what I wanted.  
"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked softly. I looked up at him frowning.  
"What is that?" I asked, pointing into the sea towards the presence.  
"What is what, sweetheart? There's nothing there." he asked confused.  
"You don't feel it, Daddy? What about you Jiji?" I asked quietly, as I felt sorry for the presence, as it felt as if it was lonely.   
Jiji and Daddy looked startled by this question and looked at each other in worry. They then looked back to the sea for a few seconds until their eyes went wide in shock. They looked at me and then back to sea several times.  
"Tell me what you feel, Sheiarrah. What does it feel like to you?" Daddy asked me. I look out at the sea and consentrated on the presence.  
"Someone or something is lonely, as if they'vebeen alone for a long time. Why would you want to be alone for a long time? It hurts to be alone, doesn't it?" I ask them quietly. They share a look and nodded, as if agreeing.  
"Why don't you try calling for them, sweetheart?" Daddy asked me smiling. I nodded and leaned over the railing.  
"HELLO?!" I shouted out to the lonely presence. It let out a wave of shock and then I felt curiousity from it. It came closer and closer until a very pretty orca popped up out of the sea, making me squeal in suprise.  
"Hello?" a voice came from the orca, at least to me there was a voice. I grinned and waved at the orca.  
"Hello, my name is Sheiarrah. Why do you feel so lonely?" I asked it sadly. It looked at me in shock.  
"I'm Orma. My mama left me here when I was asleep two years ago and that's why I'm lonely." Orma anwsers honestly. I looked up at Daddy and Jiji, only to see them looking at me in shock. I tilted my head curiously.  
"Daddy can we keep Orma?" Daddy looked over at Orma and then, after a few minutes nodded his aceptance.  
The rest of the day past by with the adults discussing my bloodline and me playing with Ace and talking to Orma. When the time came to go home, I sadly had to say goodbye to my new baby brother Ace and my new Jiji Garp. Orma followed me home as well. I hope Mommy likes Orma.  
*******************************  
A/N: So, what did you think? Should I change some things? Should I make it differnet? What did you think about the addition of baby Ace and Orma? I need a little help with ideas for her early life, any sugestions are welcome.   
Poll time: Should I have Sheiarrah Join:  
The Strawhats (aka her little brother's crew)  
The Whitebeards   
The Heart Pirates  
The Revolutionary (her dad)  
or  
Have her own crew  
Please R&R!!


	3. Training and Songs

Chapter 2  
Another year had went by for me and I'm three years old now. Mama had fallen in love with Orma upon meeting her and hearing her story, and took it upon herself to make her feel welcome. I got to talk to Orma every day and soon learned why she was supposedly abandonned by her mother. It turned out Orma was half Orca and half Island Whale, thus making her a rather lager baby for an Orca mother to birth.  
Today, though, is special. I get to start my physical training to build my stregnth and stamina to become a fighter. I told Daddy of my plans to be a pirate that was famous for being a haki expert and he agreed that that was better than being a marine who has to follow any and all orders given to me. I am hoping its not going to be as painful as I think its going be, though.  
I woke up at 5 in the morning to get ready for the 6 o'clock training, as decided by Daddy and me, to get the most training in during the day so i could rest the next two and train again on the third day and continuing that pattern until i get use to the training. I washed up and got dressed into my training gi, which happened to be in my favorite colours, dark purple and silvery blue. I then ran to Daddy's office to get him to take me to training.  
As I opened the door, I listened closely to all the noises surrounding me. There was light steps coming up behind so I swung around with a kick while jumping towards the person's head. I was then caught around the waist by the purpled afro drama queen, Ivankov. He grinned and held me in front of his face while I squirmed to be let down.  
"Now that wasn't very nice, Sheiarrah. What were you doing that had you act like that?" Iva-chan asked while swinging me around. Ah, Iva-chan likes to sneek up on me, too. I love to play ninja with Iva-chan.  
"Iva-oba, I thought we were playing ninja again." I said with the widest grin. Yeah, I called Iva-chan Auntie, he is after all a drag queen, or, well, the queen of the drag queens.  
"No little miss ninja, I'm going to a meeting before we start training today at 12." he said. I pouted for a minute before smiling at him in acceptance.  
"Okay, I'll be outside with Orma!" I called over my shoulder while running off to a hidden cove. Once I got there I sat at the edge of the water and looked off to the distance. I then started to sing.  
"BON VOYAGE! mabushii hikari o mezashite  
bokura no KIRAMEKI wa shizumanai taiyou   
yukou hito kakera no yuuki hirogete  
mirai e no SHIPPO chotto mieta yo"  
As I sung, I didn't realize that Daddy and the others came to see who was singing the song. I looked off to the sea and continued to sing.  
"saisho wa minna BARABARA ni egaite ita chiheisen  
ima nara hitotsu no bouenkyou de nozokeru  
kimi no KOKORO madowasu unmei no shoppai KONPASU  
saka te ni kajitoru yo"  
I sang the song with a passion I didn't even know I had until then.   
"BON VOYAGE! SHIGARAMI mo kako mo sutete  
bokura nara sore demo waraeteru hazu  
yume o kanaeru tame no namida naraba  
oshikuwanai PRECIOUS IN MY LIFE OH"  
I sang like I was giving my all to everything. I threw my head back and sang even louder.  
"yuganda MIRAA ja ashita wa utsusenai to omotteru ne?  
demo SUNSHINE yureru namima ni datte hansha suru  
kimi ga tobikonda natsu no ookina mizu shibuki  
sora ni niji o kaketa"  
I sang with tears and joy on my face.  
"aoi konna nazo darake no uchuu  
toki ni wa kanashimi ni mo butsukaru darou  
HINYARI deguchi no mienai PINCHI  
tte yuuka CHANSU  
kotae wa itsumo SHINING IN YOUR HEART OH"  
I saw Orma join me near the shore listening to my song.  
"BON VOYAGE! hageshii nami o nori koete  
bokura no yakusoku wa nijimanai tegami  
yukou hito kakera no yuuki de iin janai?  
ima kono shunkan PRECIOUS IN MY LIFE  
mirai e no SHIPPO chotto mieta yo"  
As I finished the song, I felt myself being scooped up and gave a loud shriek. That was when I heard cheering and froze. I looked at the people cheering and realized that it was Daddy that picked me up. I blushed and hid my face in Daddy's chest. It was embarassing to be caught singing like that.  
"Sheiarrah, when did you learn to sing like that?" Daddy asked me and I shook my head and mumbled an answer to him. "I can't hear you, Sheiarrah, speak up."  
"I didn't. I just makeup songs as I go..." I stated while blushing. (The song does not belong to me. It is the 4th one piece opening, Bon Voyage.)  
"Well you are wonderful, darling. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Daddy stated, while taking me to my mother for my beginners training. I smiled at Daddy and snuggled into him and started to hum a shanty from a book I once read.  
" Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
The mate was fixed by the bosun's pike  
The bosun brained with a marlinspike  
And cookey's throat was marked belike  
It had been gripped by fingers ten;  
And there they lay, all good dead men  
Like break o'day in a boozing ken  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
Fifteen men of the whole ship's list  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Dead and be damned and the rest gone whist!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
The skipper lay with his nob in gore  
Where the scullion's axe his cheek had shore  
And the scullion he was stabbed times four  
And there they lay, and the soggy skies  
Dripped down in up-staring eyes  
In murk sunset and foul sunrise  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
Fifteen men of 'em stiff and stark  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Ten of the crew had the murder mark!  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Twas a cutlass swipe or an ounce of lead  
Or a yawing hole in a battered head  
And the scuppers' glut with a rotting red  
And there they lay, aye, damn my eyes  
Looking up at paradise  
All souls bound just contrawise  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
Fifteen men of 'em good and true  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Ev'ry man jack could ha' sailed with Old Pew,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
There was chest on chest of Spanish gold  
With a ton of plate in the middle hold  
And the cabins riot of stuff untold,  
And they lay there that took the plum  
With sightless glare and their lips struck dumb  
While we shared all by the rule of thumb,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
More was seen through a sternlight screen  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Chartings undoubt where a woman had been  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
'Twas a flimsy shift on a bunker cot  
With a dirk slit sheer through the bosom spot  
And the lace stiff dry in a purplish blot  
Oh was she wench or some shudderin' maid  
That dared the knife and took the blade  
By God! she had stuff for a plucky jade  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.  
We wrapped 'em all in a mains'l tight  
With twice ten turns of a hawser's bight  
And we heaved 'em over and out of sight,  
With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well  
And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell  
Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell,  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"  
"Where exactly did you here that song, Sheiarrah?" Daddy asked me in confusion. I looked up at him and tilted my head a little smiling silently. I love my Daddy so much, but I knew that one day my little brother and I would have to go to Dawn Island and stay. I wanted so badly to tell Daddy the future that I have seen, and I knew that if I did, too, much would change in the future.  
"I don't know. I just dreamt of it one night. It was like someone had sung it to me while I slept." I told Daddy, hoping he would believe me. He tilted his head and smiled at me. We ended up at the training feild, after about ten minutes of walking, and I was placed with other children in the training feild. Of course all the other children were older than myself by several years.  
"Everyone, this is Monkey D Sheiarrah, and she will be joining you all for training." Uncle Hack and Auntie Iva said, introducing me to the other children. All the others looked my way and saw just how young I was.  
"Isn't she a little young, Mr.Hack?" asked one of the younger boys in the group. He had dark blue and silver hair and bright green eyes. I smiled shyly at him, he was a sweet boy, I could just tell. He smiled at me as well, obviously thinking I was glad he said something.  
"She may be young, Denji, but she needs the training or it means her death by the marines hands. She is, after all, the leader's daughter." Hack said in amusemnet. I went bright red as everyone started whispering in loud shock. I hid behind Iva-oba and burried my face into his back.  
After a short while, everyone settled down and the lessons began. The lessons started out simple, learning to throw punches like a fishman. I easily picked it up as I have mermaid blood in my viens. As the day went on, things got more and more challenging. For some reason, fighting came way too naturally to me, but I had decided that that was a D thing.  
***********************  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this long coming chapter that I had lost and finally found again. The poll of where Sheiarrah ended up is over, the Whitebeard Pirates have won by one point. In second place is the Strawhat Pirates, third place is the Heart Pirates, and last place is a tie between the Revolutionary Army and her own crew.  
Now that a crew has been chosen, I have a plan for the pairing. The pairing will be Marco/Sheiarrah/Ace. Sheiarrah will slowly get over her familial love for Ace while also falling for Marco. I would like for people thoughts on the planned pairing as well.


End file.
